


Jimini

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim uses Blair's computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimini

Thanks to D for the cute plot bunny.  
A bit of romantic silliness.  


* * *

Rising from kitchen table where Jim Ellison had been surfing the net on Blair's laptop, he closed the top and called, "Chief?" 

"Hmmm?" Blair said, head buried in a Linda Schele book. 

"You have several e-mail messages and two ah, friends are looking for you on Instant Messenger." 

"Okay. I'll get to them later," Blair murmured, not willing to be distracted from the book in which he was engrossed. 

"Blair, who or what is Jimini?" 

Blair slowly raised his head. He quickly tried to hide the surprise on his face and cleared his throat. "Ah, it's my screen name." 

"Your screen name," Jim said slowly, watching his friend's expressive face and seeing the small struggle to suppress the astonishment in those ocean blue eyes. "Jim and I is your screen name." 

"No, not Jim and I, as in you and I. Jimini. It's my sign, man." 

"Your sign?" 

"Yeah. Like you're a Cancer. My mom's a Virgo. I'm a Gemini. Zodiac signs, Jim. Man, you'd think you..." Blair clamped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. He rose and said, "Oh! Jeez, Jim, you didn't think I meant Jim AND I as... in Jim and I? As in a, a couple?" 

"If your screen name is Gemini, as in your Zodiac sign, then why is it spelled -- like this?" 

"Hey, don't freak. Okay? Thousands of people are signed into IM. Gemini was taken, so I had to make something up." 

"Okay. Right. It does sound kind of -- funny that way. Jim and I." 

"You keep saying it like it's three separate words. It's Jimini. One word." 

"So it's not anything else?" Jim asked, moving closer to his partner. 

Blair's respiration was fast and his heart pounded against his ribs. He had a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and his throat clicked nervously as he swallowed. Jim's eyes narrowed. Blair was lying, he knew. Blair might obfuscate. He might tap dance, but he wasn't usually a liar. Now Jim was confused. Why would Blair lie to him? He needed to think about this development. 

"Ah, listen, Chief. I shouldn't have looked at your personal mail. Let's forget it, okay?" 

"No harm done, Jim. It wasn't as if I have a lot of -- personal stuff to hide. If I was worried, I'd have used a password on my accounts." 

Jim nodded, standing directly in front of Blair and carefully cataloguing his body rhythms. A trace of pheromones touched Jim's nose. "So you're not pissed I looked at your stuff?" Jim took in the heady scent and felt the interest in his own body. 

"No, it's fine. You didn't -- snoop on purpose. Besides, you asked if you could use my laptop." Blair gave Jim a quick grin, pleased to see a small smile on Jim's face and that he was ready to move on from the current topic. 

Jim smiled, scanning his Guide carefully. His vitals settled back down and he looked very downright relieved when Jim seemed to change the subject at hand. Ruffling his friend's hair, Jim grinned and said, "Too bad, though." 

"What?" 

"I said too bad. No biggie." Jim turned and went out into the kitchen, intent on finding the makings for dinner. "You want baked chicken?" 

Blair followed his partner and leaned against the counter. "What? Yeah, chicken is good." Chewing on his lower lip, Blair finally asked, "What's too bad?" 

"Huh?" Jim said, feigning ignorance. "What? What's too bad?" He gave Blair the most innocent look he could muster. 

"Jim! You said too bad! What's too bad?" Blair asked, becoming frustrated. 

"I did?" 

"Yes!" 

"Oh, okay. How about oven-fried potatoes? I have a couple of nice russets here." 

"Oven fries are fine!" 

"Good. Veggie? Since I'm baking chicken and potatoes, I'll make a baked veggie. Might as well use the oven since it'll be on." Jim smiled at his partner and playfully cuffed his chin. "Hey, that green bean casserole bake! I have stuff for that." Jim pulled cans and jars from the cupboard and started to grease a casserole dish. 

Blair sighed and said softly, "Jim, you are driving me nuts." 

"Nuts? Do you want some slivered almonds on the green beans? I think they'd be great." Jim's wide clear blue eyes met his friend's and he gave Blair a dazzling smile, complete with eye crinkles. 

Blair sighed and put his hands on either side of his head, groaning. 

Jim set down the stick of butter he was using and wiped his fingers on a dish rag. "You okay, Chief?" 

"No! I'm not okay!" 

"What's wrong? Headache?" 

"Yes!" 

"Do you still want dinner?" 

"For God's sake, Jim. Stop!" 

"Stop what?" 

"Fuck," Blair muttered and clamped a hand on either side of Jim's face. He tugged, dragging Jim down to his level and he clamped their lips together in a hard kiss. 

Jim's hands grabbed Blair's upper arms and he pulled Blair's body against his. Then his hands moved down and cupped Blair's backside. He fiercely pressed their groins together. 

When Blair finally released Jim's lips, he took in great gulps of air before he said breathlessly, "Oh, God. That was..." 

"Yeah," Jim agreed, his eyes meeting Blair's. He hoped that his affection and passion for his partner was showing on his face because he wasn't all that great at expressing his emotions. He smiled and rubbed a finger across Blair's kiss-swollen lips. "Gemini, huh?" 

Blair grinned and shrugged, his gaze meeting Jim's. He shivered, seeing so much love and care for him reflected in those incredible blue eyes. "So I -- lied. Just a teeny one, though. It was Jim and I. Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" 

"Want to dream together?" Jim asked with a chuckle as he pulled Blair close. He grinned at Blair's small gasp and wide-eyed nod, and his eyes drank in the luscious lips waiting to be kissed. He licked his own lips in anticipation. Slowly leaning into the next kiss, he said, "Hey, baby. What's your sign?" 

Blair laughed also. "Jimini, of course. Now come here and send me to the stars." 

* * *

End Jimini by LilyK: chakbalam@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
